


No one love us 無所適愛

by Sayo



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo





	No one love us 無所適愛

他的大腦還停留在高潮過後的餘韻中，身體卻已習慣性的伸手去拿菸，菸未著口，身旁的人卻已起身穿上衣服，火未著菸，只見半啟的門來回輕晃，對方連一句話都沒留下就離開了。

史崔克呼出煙霧，想將那些情緒隨之吐而出，任由它們飄盪在空氣中且散去，他就不會在意，剛剛在這張床上的另一個人是誰，也不會在乎結束後對方是多麼急著離開。他滿足對方的需求，而對方遵從他所有的命令，完美的各取所需，他絕對不會承認這項交易有某個部分該死的變調了。

××× ××× ×××

武器X的實驗階段已進行到最終階段，能接受亞德曼金屬注射的試驗體已經不多，變種人的活體試驗卻一次又一次的失敗，無疑是雪上加霜，雖然眼前就有一個現成的實驗體——維克多，而維克多也極度渴望獲得更強大的能力，史崔克仍不放心，因為維克多的評估報告不甚樂觀，他不想犧牲這麼有用的工具，所以一再拖延維克多的試驗。除此之外，這也是讓那男人順從命令的誘因之一，除非無計可施，他才會同意進行手術。

現在他們確實陷入困境，已經沒有其他試驗對象，目前捕獲的變種人數量不多且沒一個符合基本資格，上級又一直施壓，催促著計劃必須儘快看到成果，維克多於是趁這機會，遊說史崔克，他只好退讓一步，跟研究團隊討論是否能進行非正式測試，最後決定使用少劑量的注射來檢測維克多是否能接受正式的注射試驗。

研究團隊決定先注入十毫克至左手來觀察試驗體是否會有排斥反應，維克多全身赤裸躺在冰冷的水池裡，全身連結著無數條電線，以便觀察生理數據，池子內接近攝氏零度的水溫，是用來舒緩亞德曼金屬注入時的灼熱感。  
注射後的十分鐘維克多反應良好，這讓研究團隊一度認為當初的評估數據是不是出了什麼差錯，他們提過會感到劇痛，而維克多卻連一聲都沒吭。事實上維克多是咬緊牙根忍了下來，縱使那撕裂身體的痛楚讓維克多瀕臨昏迷。但接下來的情況驟變，維克多突然全身痙攣且伴隨著哀嚎，被皮帶固定的四肢劇烈扭曲掙扎著，沒多久，那混亂的波動逐漸平息，水池裡的人影已毫無動靜，銀幕上的X光顯示，本應注射進骨骼的亞德曼金屬卻沿著全身的血液循環系統擴散，正當他們認為需要準備處理一具屍體時，維克多開始咳嗽，猛烈的讓他幾乎抽不過氣，每次咳嗽都吐出大量鮮血，冷色調的水池瞬間變成鮮紅色。

全體研究人員只是站在遠處冷眼的觀察這一切，多次的失敗已經讓他們對試驗體的下場感到麻痺，他們心中只想著為何計畫又失敗，合適的人選不多，但有沒有可能是這個計劃根本就不會成功，當維克多忙著吐血時，他們忙著整理數據資料，互相討論是那一種機制運作導致此種排斥，下個試驗體是否可以避免這種情況......等。  
在他們熱烈討論的當時，維克多奄奄一息的躺在那裏，淹沒在赤色水池中，沒人在乎那心電圖的曲線依然緩慢且微弱的跳動著。

史崔克的心情遭到極點，這是他最大的希望，卻失敗的如此徹底。優越的癒合能力以及幾乎不老不死的體質，如此完美的條件仍無法成功，他搖搖頭，在這之前，兄弟倆的能力總是讓他感到驚奇，但此刻只有頹然的失望。  
他從觀察台走下階梯，想查看維克多的詳細狀況，腦子也正快速思考接下來的計劃，或許維克多還有第二次的試驗機會，或許，該把當年羅根的血液樣本拿出來分析評估。

他停在注射池前，維克多動也不動的沉在池子底部，汙濁的血紅液體包圍著赤裸胴體，活像詭異的超現實藝術品一般，他對身旁等的的人員示意。  
「把他弄出來。」接著工作人員費了一番功夫才將維克多移至推床上，白色的床墊被染成粉紅色，而維克多的嘴角仍隨著呼吸冒出鮮血。  
「你還活著？」  
「去你的，你沒說過會這麼痛。」維克多勉強發出虛弱的聲音。  
「我說過會有很多不可預知的風險。」  
「我失敗了？」  
「不完全是，沒人失敗後還能活下來。」  
「那我還能再試一次？」  
「或許可以。」不，要是按照完整劑量去注射，維克多真的會死，但史崔克必須留有一手。  
維克多勉強撐起身體想離開試驗場，起身時候卻摔落在地。  
「操！」自從未知的能力覺醒後，他從來沒有這麼虛弱過，受到再嚴重的創傷也不過是昏過去，醒來後就跟沒事一樣。通常他們在流出更多血之前傷口就會癒合，但這次的試驗，身體本能卻是選擇吐掉身體裡大半的血液，失血過多導致他連再次起身的力氣都沒有，他開始放棄回房間休息的念頭，想乾脆直接躺在這裡睡上一覺好恢復體力。  
「你爬不起來？」看見地板上的男人沒有動作，史崔克因此感到詫異，他第一次看見如此虛弱的維克多。  
「我只想該死的睡一覺。」  
史崔克示意身邊的人把維克多再度搬上推床，吩咐他們送到醫務室。  
「我連睡覺都不能保有隱私嗎？」  
「你現在的狀況不穩定，需要再觀察。」  
「送我回房間，要觀察你自己觀察，我不要像被關在動物園一樣，睡個覺還要讓一堆人參觀。」  
史崔克放棄與一個半死不活的人爭執，順著維克多的意將他送回宿舍的房間。  
「下次我走進這裡看到的不會是一具血吐光的乾屍吧？」史崔克站在床邊揶揄準備入睡的維克多。  
「滾。」  
「你睡你的，直到確認你不會變成一具乾屍後，我會自動滾開。」史崔克決定觀察一段時間後再離開，將椅子搬到床邊後坐下。  
「隨便你。」維克多背對史崔克，將被子拉過頭蓋住就沉沉睡去。

史崔克在離開試驗場前，交代研究人員把羅根的血液樣本找出來並進行分析，在送維克多回房的途中他得到了好消息，他還有另一個希望，羅根的評估結果是前所未有的最佳人選，因此他可以好好利用維克多來幫助他，讓羅根自願回來接受這個實驗。  
思考計劃時他不自覺的看著維克多。他所知道的維克多總是一派輕鬆，從容不迫的展開屠殺，微笑中永遠都帶著殺戮氣息，暴戾野性之心在人類外皮底下蠢蠢欲動，隨時都會伺機而出。現在卻是蒼白虛弱的躺在這裡，他突然發現眼前這男人在睡覺時的臉是如此柔和，或許跟從未顯現的孱弱也有關係，強烈的反差吸引著他的目光。  
維克多的咳嗽聲將他拉回現實，他沒有多想便直接拿自己的手帕擦將維克多嘴角的血泡擦掉，正當收回手時卻被維克多緊緊抓住。  
「吉米，別走。」維克多的雙眼仍緊閉著。  
「我沒有要走，但我不是你的吉米。」  
「操！你在這裡幹嘛？」維克多猛地睜開眼睛驚訝的瞪著史崔克  
「觀察。」  
「就跟你說過我沒事。」  
「這不像是沒事。」史崔克將手中沾血的手帕晃了晃。  
「只是沒有吐乾淨。」口乾舌燥的維克多想下床去倒杯水，腳才剛碰到地板就被史崔克阻止。  
「你要去哪裡？」  
「喝水。」  
「我不想叫人拿著擔架到處找你，要什麼我叫人送來。」  
「三分熟的十二盎斯牛排兩盤、炭烤豬肋骨兩份、兩公升黑麥啤酒。」  
「好，我會讓韋德送過來。」  
「餐廳提供的今日特餐一份就可以了，長官。」要是讓韋德送過來他真的會死在這張床上。  
史崔克離開一段時間後回到房間，手裡拿著水壺跟杯子，隨後倒了一杯水遞給維克多，維克多卻愣住，他沒想到史崔克會這樣照顧自己。  
「你不是口渴？」史崔克晃了晃手中的杯子。  
「我什麼時候能再進行第二次試驗？」維克多接過杯子。  
「短期內我們不可能再讓你進行第二次試驗，風險太大，但這次的結果讓我們可以修正一些數據，羅根跟你有相同的能力，如果能讓他自願來進行試驗且成功，那麼你或許也能成功。」  
維克多沒有說話，但握在手中的玻璃杯開始出現裂痕。  
「你不想找他談談嗎？」史崔克知道維克多對羅根的事一直耿耿於懷。  
「我試過了。」  
「或許我能想個法子，到時你能配合嗎？」  
「行，只要你別忘了我們之間的交易。」  
有人敲門，門外是個年輕的聲音，「上校，您要的餐點準備好了。」史崔克前去開門，一個下士推著餐車近來，史崔克接過手後對方便將門關上離去。  
「這是什麼？」當維克多把餐盤放在自己盤起的腿上後，掀起金屬上蓋，不尋常的東西立刻映入眼裡。  
「很正常的今日特餐，你不滿意嗎？」  
「我不記得餐廳有提供這麼豪華的甜點。」維克多瞪著六吋的黑森林櫻桃蛋糕。  
「你不是喜歡吃甜點嗎？」  
史崔克以前看過很多次，每次羅根都會自動的將甜點丟給維克多，有的時候約翰跟布萊迪跟他們一起吃飯時也會把甜點給他，想要掌控他們就要了解他們，這只是意外發現的小細節。  
「死刑犯的最後一餐的？」維克多看向史崔克，自從他被史崔克嚇醒之後，對方每一個行動都顯得相當詭異。  
「難得看見你半死不活的樣子，只是一點娛樂的回報。」  
「非常感謝您，長官。你可以滾了，等我吃完再過來收盤子。」  
史崔克離開維克多的房間，他突然想起那條沾血的手帕，從口袋掏出來後再看一眼又塞回去，特務零曾抗議過自己太放縱維克多，總有一天會自食惡果，但他認為特務零的野心才是最該堤防的問題。

隔天早上，史崔克進行基地每天例行的早晨會議時沒看見維克多，X部隊雖然是體制外的編列，現在也只剩三個人，但只要沒出外勤，他規定一律都得出席會議，以維持軍紀。  
他到維克多房間查看，看見床上隆起的棉被團，他走近時維克多睜開眼睛，憔悴的陰影出現在男人的眼睛下方。  
「該死的那試驗把我搞成廢人了。」  
「發生什麼事？」  
「冷斃了！操他媽的冷斃了！」  
「你昨晚有睡嗎？」史崔克看到棉被底下是一層層的衣服，維克多似乎把所有的衣服都穿到身上。  
「冷成這樣睡得著有鬼。」  
「我看看。」史崔克伸手放在維克多的額頭上，體溫低的驚人。「我去通知醫療小組。」  
「慢著！」維克多出聲阻止。「不準叫人過來，他媽的休想讓任何鳥儀器再貼在我身上。」  
「維克多，你嚴重失溫，這事沒你鬧脾氣的餘地。」  
「你就不能該死的給我幾張毯子跟幾個暖爐，一覺醒來我就能夠活蹦亂跳任你使喚。」  
「你寧可一個人衰弱致死，也不願讓人看見你虛弱的樣子？」  
「你什麼時候轉行當心理醫生了？」  
「你不服從命令的時候。」  
「去醫務室也沒用，只要想辦法讓我睡覺就好。你有酒嗎？」  
「辦公室有一瓶威士忌。」  
史崔克開始認為自己真的太放縱維克多，他居然就這麼走回辦公室拿了那瓶陳年威士忌，坐在先前放在床邊的那把椅子上，看著對方就著瓶口直接牛飲。  
「有用嗎？」  
「以心理作用來說非常有效。」  
「生理呢？」  
「還是很冷。」  
「你乾脆去健身室跑步，保證你全身發熱。」  
「能讓全身發熱的方法有很多種。」維克多露出意有所指的笑容。  
「那你怎麼不叫那個人來陪你。」這個基地位在深山野嶺，誰跟誰上床都不值得大驚小怪。  
「我幾乎是二十四小時為你待命，還能跟誰來往？」  
「別想叫我用直升機帶你下山。」  
「不用麻煩，這種時候我可以不挑對象。」  
「誰都可以？」史崔克認為這是一個絕佳機會，只是他臨時沒有能夠執行這項任務的人選，大部分的人懼怕維克多，不然就是處不好，而且不是每個人都會聽從這種命令，不過他比較擔心的是，維克多陰晴不定的性情會讓人無辜的人送命。  
「別想得這麼複雜，誰都可以。」  
「我不認為能夠自己夠勝任。」史崔克無法確定對方是不是在開玩笑，因為維克多的身體語言有所改變，本來躲在被窩裡的男人現在已改為坐在床邊，並開始脫掉大衣。  
「不試試怎麼知道，更何況，趴在床上的那個不會是你。」維克多的手順勢放在對方的大腿上。  
史崔克這下很確定維克多不是在開玩笑，念頭一轉，他發現這是一個能夠對人欲索欲求的絕佳機會，且代價不高，怎能輕易放過。雖然他沒有試過同性床伴，但只要能夠讓對方心甘情願屈服自己，就算需要依靠藥物也值得。  
「你又在打什麼主意？」維克多知道史崔克的沉默是正在盤算。  
「有新的計畫需要你的幫助。」  
「我替你做的事還不夠多嗎？」  
「凡事都有代價。」  
「說吧。」  
「我們需要更多變種人，每抓回一個，你就能得到錢或是其他特別要求，我會視情況給予對等回報。」  
「成交。我們可以開始了嗎？」  
「我不確定我馬上能夠……」  
「只要能操到我爽，就什麼都聽你的，爹地。」  
史崔克本想繼續脫推託，但維克多已經跪在自己的雙腿之間，冰冷的雙手迅速的解開褲頭的鈕釦及拉鍊。出乎意料的，感覺並不差，在好奇心驅使之下，他低下頭欣賞對方的服侍，藥物的問題實際上根本不用煩惱，因為身下的男人有著跟外表截然相反的魅惑天性，他沒想過貓科動物的柔軟身段也能運用在此，維克多舔舐的方式有如竊嚐蜜糖，靈活的舌頭成功挑起他的慾望，他本來還擔心那稍長的虎牙會造成不適感，但對方很細心的避開牙齒，並運用優勢將自己的勃起容納到更深處，當他已經進入享受的狀態時，那溫暖的包圍卻突然離開，維克多回到床上，將自己衣物一件件脫掉，那速度慢得讓史崔克覺得坐如針氈，他唯一能做的就是保持平靜坐在原處。  
「你還要在那邊坐多久？」  
史崔克碰觸維克多腰間，體溫依舊偏低，當他開始摸索入口時，維克多卻將他的右手拉至前方。  
「這裡。」維克多低聲要求。  
史崔克愣了一下，但馬上想起自己是在為對方服務，雖然有那麼點排斥，但他還是硬著頭皮繼續進行，手中的火熱與那冰冷肌膚形成強烈對比，隨著他移動的節奏，維克多開始發出細微的聲響，那愉悅無法從緊閉的嘴巴流洩，只能悶在喉頭咕噥著，此時男人的肌膚開始恢復血色，逐漸變得紅潤，些許的排斥感也隨之拋諸腦後。  
「進來。」  
他試著闖入另一個更為熾烈的地方，但空間過於狹小以致於他只能慢慢挺進。  
「放鬆，這樣我沒辦法繼續。」  
「我盡力了。」  
維克多確實盡力了，他們已經用掉一堆潤滑液，但史崔克還是看見對方手中的枕頭已經被爪子戳出洞來，只好試試看其他方法。  
「轉過來。」史崔克將維克多翻過身並壓在下方。「閉上眼，運用你的想像力，你知道我在指誰。」  
維克多閉上雙眼，史崔克隨即吻上那有些乾裂的雙唇，他從纏繞在自己肩上的雙臂得知，對方很享受且陶醉在其中，他再度試探那個入口，已經變的更加柔軟，持續不停的接吻與愛撫，讓他得以在對方體內順利移動，當男人開始發出充滿情慾的低沉嘶啞，他便加快抽動的速度，喘氣聲越來越急促，史崔克卻在那些破碎的字眼中聽見一個名字。  
「吉米……。」維克多如同夢囈，緊閉雙眼，斷斷續續輕聲呼喊著。雖說是他引導對方這麼做，但當史崔克真的聽見時，卻有點不是滋味。

維克多終於如願睡著，整整兩天後才醒來。

接下來的幾個月，這項交易他們進行了好幾次，史崔克懷疑自己是不是根本就樂在其中，就跟維克多去捕抓變種人一樣，他們在執行交易時他們都能得到某一程度的滿足，維克多喜歡獵捕的快感，而他開始喜歡上和對方做愛的感覺，尤其是維克多在每次打獵後，會將無處發洩的殺戮慾望轉換為性慾，那將他們的性愛變得更為激烈、狂野。

那只是歡愉所帶來的沉溺，史崔克寧願這麼想，他不該有這些感覺，尤其是對變種人，但實際上他對變種人的愛與恨已複雜到連自己都解釋不清，就像他常常佇立在被冷凍的兒子面前，卻不清楚自己的恨意之中是不是還帶著一點父愛。

維克多又準備離開，史崔克未經思考的伸手握住對方已拿起衣物的手，維克多不解的看著他，他則加重力道將對方拉回床上。  
「事辦完了。」  
「我知道，只是……。」  
「只是？」  
「別老是急著走人。」  
「我又何必留下？」  
「躺下。」維克多皺著眉頭直視他。「這是命令。」  
「你這控制狂。」  
維克多躺回史崔克旁邊，側身面對他的長官，而史崔克則將手從他頸下繞過，這下變成他枕在對方的上臂。  
「偶而這樣不是不錯嗎？」史崔克順手撫著微克多的肩膀跟短髮。  
維克多沒有答話。  
「你為當初為什麼不跟他走？」  
「他不會愛……他不會接受真正的我。」  
「沒人會愛我們。」史崔克轉過頭面對維克多，淺嚐了一個吻。

因為我們的愛過於扭曲。

END


End file.
